


Not On My Watch

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, TFP missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: S4e3 missing sceneWhat happened to Mycroft when John and Sherlock were taken away from Sherrinford?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Sherlockian4evr

"Goodbye, brother-mine," he managed a smile but it was weak. He found himself yelling in his head to just get on with it. 

"5 minutes."

Mycroft frowned and glanced at John, the doctor was clearly oblivious too. 

"It took her 5 minutes to do all of this to us…"

The government official opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything. 

"Not on my watch." 

Mycroft watched in horror as Sherlock turned the gun on himself, his little brother would rather kill himself than him… why? He must have missed something. He had been missing a lot these days. 

As Sherlock's counting reached the lower end of the scale and Eurus' yells of 'no' and 'Redbeard' boomed around the room, both John and Sherlock collapsed, in drugged heaps and his brother dropping the gun as he went. 

Before Mycroft could bend down to pick the gun up, the two doors to the room barged open, similar armed men to before charging in. Mycroft took a couple of steps back and raised his hands. This was ridiculous. This was… this wasn't right, these men must know that. 

"Eurus!" He yelled. "Enough of this nonsense!"

2 armed men remained pointing their guns at him while two others carried John from the room. 

This was all a mess… he should have seen it coming, he should have believed Sherlock when he'd said Eurus had got out. 

"No, you can't-" Mycroft was back handed across the face, he stumbled slightly and fell to one knee. The other one was knocked out from beneath him and he ended up on his knees, feeling mightily uncomfortable. He was the one that gave these orders, not the one on the receiving end of them. 

The two men returned and Mycroft watched as his little brother was grabbed and hauled up between them. He didn't want to lose sight of Sherlock, if he did… he didn't know what could happen. He had already underestimated his sister too many times to count. 

"Eurus!" He yelled, but he was getting no response, the TV screen had gone blank. He didn't like this. 

The men stepped forward, pulled him back to his feet and cuffed his wrists behind him, not prepared to make the same mistake as before. 

He was led roughly from the room, through the same door as they'd taken the others, but there was no sign of either of them once they were out. Sherrinford did nothing for his deductions, all of them were on hold, it was almost as if Eurus had blocked them through the power of the prison. 

He didn't like where any of this was going and he soon found himself thrown to the floor in Eurus' old cell. Seeing as there was no glass, 4 men stood with rifles turned on him. He had less chance of escaping now than Eurus had, Sherlock and John were on their own.


End file.
